


Busted

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: *Edited* I've been told this shouldn't be dub-con. It should be rated full on rape with a trigger warning attached so I changed the rating. Sorry for any inconvenience caused by my incompetent rating.Hong Jisoo is many things. A senior in high school, a goody two shoes teachers’ pet, and the student council president.Lee Jihoon is just struggling to get out of high school unscathed which does not work so well so far since he’s grumpy, sarcastic and doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. Also he’d be damned before he gives a shit about school rules.





	1. Hong Jisoo

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I made Jisoo out like one of those high power student council principles. Who cares if this isn't realistic, this was supposed to be pwp.  
> 2) Jisoo is calm.  
> 3) Jihoon isn't.

“There’s a fight!”

“There’s a fight!”

As Jisoo was heading to art room, a mass of students run past him to the cafeteria. He sighed, readjusted his student council president badge and turn around to follow the idiots to the cafeteria.

When he arrived the scene, the entrance was blocked by spectators who he _calmly_ managed to disperse. Surely, there was a tangle of two bodies on the floor blowing blind punches at each other and cussing.

“Enough.” He said.

The fighting boys were still going at it, completely unfazed by his voice.

He cleared his throat before saying loudly again, “Enough I said!”

He smirked internally when the fighting stopped at his stern voice. He looked at the two fighting and sure enough, there he was, Lee Jihoon.

 _‘Oh Jihoon,’_ He thought, seeing the state the small boy was in. He was clearly been beaten up by bigger and stronger opponent. One of his eyes was punched shut, his brown mop of hair and uniform was messy. “Lee Jihoon.” He started. “Didn’t I catchh you ditching class yesterday?” Really how this cute little guy managed to get himself into trouble almost every day was beyond his wits. “How many time a week do I have to give you detention?”

“You’re not even a teacher! You’re not allowed to give me detention.” Came the reply.

“Oh I can Lee Jihoon, I can and I have given you detention and I will give you one for this fight.” Jisoo _calmly_ stated.

“He started it!” Jihoon shouted.

“That midget just jumped into my face and started scratching out my eyes!”

“He called me faggot!”

“You are a faggot!”

The two started yelling at each other and Jisoo had to stand between the two to keep them from murdering each other, again.

“Lee Jihoon, didn’t I tell you not to be violent. And YOU…” he turned to the other student, “it’s not nice to call people faggot and it’s not nice to bully someone who’s smaller and weaker.”

“WHO THE FUCK IS WEAKER?” Jihoon exploded but he was contained by other student council members who arrived later.

“You’re both getting detention for fighting on school grounds. 3 days.” He _calmly_ said and left the scene.

“Whatever man, it’s cool as long as my old man isn’t involved.” Muttered the insignificant student.

“I TOLD YOU, YOU’RE NOT EVEN A TEACHER YOU CAN’T GIVE ME DETENTION!” Jihoon’s roar followed him to the art room as Jisoo smiled and shook his head.

_‘That cute little ball of anger…’_


	2. Lee Jihoon

Jihoon was angry. He had no idea why Hong Jisoo liked to give him detention that much. He wasn’t even a teacher. Who the fuck gave him the power to prance around the school and dictate them all in the first place.

Jihoon grumbled as he doodled on the desk in detention. Jihoon looked around. The guy who insulted him was sleeping with head down on his desk across the room. At the back of the room, a girl was texting on her phone, her shirt a couple sizes smaller for her bust.

She noticed Jihoon staring and winked at him. Jihoon shuddered and went back to grumbling + doodling on the desk.

“Lee Jihoon.”

Jihoon yelped at the voice coming very near to his face. Hong Jisoo.

“Don’t you know doodling on desk is against school rule? You’re destroying school property.” Jisoo said, bending down even lower to whisper directly inside Jihoon’s ear.

 _‘What was that about?’_ Jihoon thought. Whispering was totally unnecessary. No one was paying attention to them. Plus it was not like they were talking something nasty.

Jihoon blushed at the thought. Not that he wanted to do anything nasty with Hong Jisoo.

“Don’t get into any more trouble Lee Jihoon. I don’t want to see you get beaten up.” Jisoo muttered.

“What does that matter to you?” Jihoon blushed a deeper shade of red. “I mean… whatever.” He tried to hide his red face away from smirking Jisoo.

“Because you’re too cute to be a chew toy for those barbarians in the school.” Jisoo whispered again. Again, the proximity made him shiver. Jihoon sucked in a breath to steady his voice then yelled after Jisoo who was leaving the room.

“Who the fuck are you calling fucking cute you fucking teacher’s pet?!”

No one saw one side of Jihoon’s lips curled up to form a deep dimple though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction: done  
> Smut: coming up  
> Update: really soon


	3. A Fateful Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids, read the chapter end note. Like seriously!

Jihoon grumbled as he sat in a corner of crowded club. The beer was terrible. The music was boring. The people were annoying especially Mingyu who was grinning besides him.

“How’s it hyung? Isn’t the club awesome?” Mingyu asked as he was jamming to crappy music.

“Some club you’ve got here!” Jihoon deadpanned. “Half of them are kids too young to be here and the beer is as good as tap water.”

“First, you’re too young to be here yourself hyung. Second, do you really think they’d serve real beer to minors like us? Third, no one is really here for the beer or this music, they’re here for The Blaring Horns. They’ll play later. You’ll like them.” After his long explanation, Mingyu left Jihoon before the small senior could complain even more.

“The Blaring Horns… what a stupid name.” Jihoon muttered but he waited until the band started playing, just to see if they really matched the hype.

That, was how Jihoon met Jisoo. Another Jisoo who was a complete opposite of the student council president Hong Jisoo.

His hair which was always parted 2:8 was let loose. Soft brown locks growing past his eyebrows and grazing carefully linered eyes. His broad shoulders sticking out of black wife beater. He was skinny, but man, those leather clad legs sure looked delightful.

Jihoon was taken aback by this unexpected side of Jisoo. When he tilted his head to flip stray strands from his eyes, Jihoon felt so attacked.

It could be that he was hallucinating but Jisoo seemed to be looking at his general direction a lot. At one point, Jihoon could swear Jisoo winked at him.

When it was too much for him, Jihoon left through the back door. Outside, he sat on a bin as he couldn’t take another step.

“Hong Jisoo? The lead singer of the seemingly very popular underground punk bank? That’s impossible.” He thought aloud.

“Why not?” Jihoon jumped at a sudden presence behind him.

“STOP DOING THAT!” He shouted.

“Stop doing what?” Jisoo asked with a smirk.

Gosh that smirk. It usually annoyed the hell out of him but this time, it was making Jihoon weak in the knees. And the addition of that leather jacket on his already hot outfit was giving ethereal effect.

“Creeping up on me.” He said to his feet.

“You’re just jumpy.” Jisoo said with a shrug.

“Hong Jisoo,” Jihoon started.

“Joshua,” Jisoo corrected him, “It’s Joshua Hong when I’m with the band.”

“Whatever.” Jihoon waved him off. “Do your parents know you’re doing this? Does the principle know?”

“My parents couldn’t care less and I don’t get why the principle should know about my personal life.” Jisoo was still so calm, like he was just giving Jihoon another detention.

Hah! That’s it. Jihoon had to take this chance to make sure Jisoo would never give him any more detention.

“You know what this means… the student council president, being a part of underground punk band wearing those super inappropriate clothes. Hey you have so many piercings on your ears. How do you hide them? Do you know it’s against the school rule to have piercings on your body? How do you think the principle or any of the teachers will react when they know yo-“

“You talk too much.”

Jihoon never got to finish his rant because Jisoo cornered him towards a wall and covered Jihoon’s lips with his own.

Jihoon struggled and tried to hit Jisoo but Jisoo caught his hands and captured them between their chests. Since he caught Jihoon mid-speech, he took the advantage and shoved his tongue into Jihoon’s parted mouth.

At this point, Jihoon ceased his attempts to struggle away from Jisoo. He melted into the sloppy kiss but kept wriggling ever so slightly so as not to let his submission show.

Jisoo explored Jihoon’s carven, taking his sweet time in tasting him. He pressed his hips into the smaller boy, letting him feel the hardness he had provoked. Jihoon moaned and bucked his own hip, meeting hardness with hardness, to create more friction.

They kissed for a long time against the back wall of the club. Jisoo shoving his tongue into Jihoon’s mouth as Jihoon took everything Jisoo had to offer with his mouth wide opened. Their kiss was sloppy and hot and Jihoon was melting into that heat until Jisoo decided he couldn’t be satisfied with just the kiss.

Jihoon’s eyes snapped open when Jisoo started to release his belt and tugged on his jeans.

“N-no. Not there.” He whimpered.

Jisoo ignored Jihoon’s protest and continued to take the small boy’s pants off. He tugged Jihoon’s underwear down together with his pants in one swift moment. The realization drawn to Jihoon that he was about to be raped and Jihoon started struggling for real. When he felt the resistance, Jisoo took both of Jihoon’s hand in a death grip and continued his ministrations.

Jisoo yanked his own pants down, grabbed Jihoon’s swiftly softening cock and put it together with his own rock-hard one. He started jerking the two cocks, using their combined precum as lubrication, in hope that could bring Jihoon to hardness again.

“Come on Jihoon. You like me too right? I know you want this too. Don’t resist. I will make you feel so good. Just give in.” Jisoo whispered into Jihoon’s ear. His words punctuated by his wrist movements.

When Jihoon struggled harder and Jisoo realized Jihoon won’t get hard again no matter how he tried, he decided to just take what he wanted.

He let go of their dicks, shoved a knee between Jihoon’s legs and nudged them wider. He sucked his two fingers and coated them with saliva before shoving them up the smaller boy’s ass. He pushed their mouths together to swallow the painful cries from Jihoon as he thrust and scissor his fingers in the tight hole.

Jisoo took his fingers out when he thought Jihoon’s ass was ready to accept his length. He spat in his hand and applied it on his dick as reinforced lube in addition to the precum.

Jihoon was wide eyed with fear. “Please Jisoo, please don’t do this. I don’t want-ahhhh.” Jisoo ignored Jihoon’s begging and pushed his dick inside the impossibly tight hole.

Only the head of Jisoo’s dick was inside but Jihoon was already in pain. As Jisoo inched inside him, he forgot to struggle as the pain was excruciating. When Jisoo managed to get his full length inside the snugness of Jihoon’s ass, Jihoon was wilting with pain.

Although Jihoon stopped resisting, Jisoo never released his hold on Jihoon’s wrists. He started moving inside Jihoon and the boy was reduced to a ragdoll, taking his thrusts with voiceless sobs.

As Jisoo thrusts in and out of Jihoon, he felt more liquid came out somehow and it aided him to slide more smoothly. He didn’t realize that Jihoon was bleeding from the forceful entry. The additional lubrication was actually Jihoon’s blood combined with his precum.

With the aid of new source of lubrication, Jisoo pounded into Jihoon with more bliss. As he chased his release, he couldn’t hear Jihoon’s broken cries nor did he care if the smaller boy was shuddering with pain.

His grip on Jihoon’s hip got tighter as he felt a familiar heat coiled in the lower part of his stomach. He rut faster without taking his shaft out of Jihoon until he exploded. He came inside Jihoon, spurt after thick spurt of cum filling Jihoon’s abused hole. He came so much, his sperm, mixed with Jihoon’s blood, oozed out around his softening dick.

Of course Jihoon didn’t come. He stood there, sobbing and exhausted. The only thing keeping him in standing position was Jisoo’s body against him. He waited as Jisoo came back down from his one-sided high and withdraw from Jihoon’s body.

Jisoo took off his expensive jacket to wipe the mess from Jihoon’s ass. He looked terrified when he saw the blood but he didn’t say sorry. In fact, Jisoo wasn’t sorry for making Jihoon his. He felt bad that he hurt the boy but he also felt very pleased that Jihoon will now carry the scar he gave in the deepest part of his body.

As he helped Jihoon to stand up and button up his jeans, he kissed the smaller boy’s temple, “I love you Jihoon and starting from today, you’re mine. Get it in your head.”

Jisoo was a possessive shit head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was messed up for so many reasons.
> 
> 1) Rape isn’t okay. Sex should only happen with consent from both parties.  
> 2) Barebacking isn’t safe. Use condom if you don’t know your partner’s sexual history.  
> 3) There were a lot of instances where their bodily fluids are mixed and bloody cuts were involved in one of those instances. This is extremely dangerous as it is how sexually transmitted diseases are distributed.
> 
> I hope you respected the rating that you’re not a minor (not likely). But never mind if you’re a minor or an legally adult, please keep in mind that the situation in this fic is purely based on the fantasy of an adult who is very sick in the head (me) and should not be act on in real life.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, don’t wear leather. It’s not worth the sufferings of the animals. Wear faux leather if you have to.
> 
>  
> 
> Aaand… this fic is not done, there’s one more chapter. Please stay tune.


	4. Hate that I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, read the chapter end notes.

Jihoon swallowed his moans as Jisoo came inside him. He listened to Jisoo groaned as he came. He stayed there, as Jisoo’s body left his, hunched over a desk in an abandoned classroom, his uniform pants pooling around his ankles.

“Come sit here.” Jisoo ordered, patting his lap.

Jihoon obediently went to where Jisoo was waiting, walking awkwardly due to the restrictions of his pants. He knew better than to pull them back up yet.

As soon as Jihoon sat timidly on his lap, Jisoo pulled the slighter boy into his chest and grab his straining dick.

“As always, you haven’t come yet. Why?” He asked as he slowly, torturously pulled on Jihoon’s dick which twitched at his touch.

“No… don’t… ahhh-” Jihoon tried to pull Jisoo’s hand away. Yet, Jisoo sped up his hand and Jihoon lost his will to fight.

Jihoon couldn’t fight against Jisoo. That’s a sure fact.

“Jihoona. Don’t be so tense. Let go. Come. Come beautifully for me.” Jisoo squeezed Jihoon’s balls. Although his voice was gentle, his tone hinted authority. He knew he got the pretty troublemaker wrapped around his finger or rather his fingers are tightly wrapped around Jihoon’s crying dick.

Jisoo tilted Jihoon’s face toward him. He engulfed Jihoon’s parted lips in a kiss. He swallowed Jihoon’s moans as the latter came undone at his hand. His hand never stopped jerking on Jihoon’s dick until he’s milk him dry.

Jihoon opened his mouth wide. Taking everything Jisoo had to give while shuddering with his violent orgasm. His hip bucked into Jisoo’s tight grip until he couldn’t move.

 

Jihoon hated this. He hated that he couldn’t bust Jisoo’s second life to the whole school. He hated that he was reduced to Jisoo’s personal sex toy. He hated that he was enslaved by lust he felt for Jisoo. He hated and scared to death that what he felt, this ache in the left side of his chest, isn’t lust but something different entirely.

 

**

 

After their unfortunate encounter in the club, Jihoon had to take absence from school. His mother knew it to be a bad fall off the stairs as he limp, but only Jihoon knew the real reason his butt was hurting.

When Jisoo couldn’t find Jihoon the next day in school, he took it was his duty to visit the boy and update him on the lessons. Jihoon could yell at him and throw him out of his house. He definitely could. It was his house after all.

But somehow he found his mother charmed by Jisoo and giving him standing invitation to come and visit little Jihoonie anytime. His mother also loved that the senior from school who also happened to be **the** student council president was willing to update her sick son on school lessons. She was thrilled when Jisoo promised her a free one on one tutoring for Jihoon.

Later that evening, Jihoon found himself kissed by Jisoo, in his own room, in his own fucking bed. After the searing kiss, Jisoo patted Jihoon’s head and told him to get well soon so that he won’t be too behind on classes. Jihoon added bitterly so that Jisoo can rape him again. Jisoo winked at him and said, “That too. I can’t wait to fuck you every chance I get.”

True enough, Jihoon found himself being _sexed up_ by Jisoo the very day he attended school. Jisoo kept to his words about home tutoring Jihoon. He also kept his words about fucking Jihoon every chance he could.

Sure. Jihoon could bust Jisoo of his cover as a goody two shoes. He could get him expelled or even sue him for rape. But could he? Not really.

 

**

 

So now, here he was. Sitting on Jisoo’s lap as the senior cleaned the residual fluids of their lovemaking. He let Jisoo handle his lifeless body. He watched into Jisoo’s catlike eyes as Jisoo wiped the layer of perspiration on his forehead. He watched as Jisoo fluffed his sweat slicked hair. He closed his eyes finally when Jisoo placed a kiss on his wet strands.

This kiss on his forehead, the ritual at the end of their every session, is one of the many reasons that Jihoon couldn’t struggle himself free of Jisoo’s stick trap.

“See you.” Jisoo said, his beautiful lips curved into a smile, before he left Jihoon alone in the deserted classroom.

Jihoon hated that smile, he felt it was mocking him. He hated Jisoo. He convinced himself that the ache in his chest, the crawling bugs in his stomach, the dizziness whenever he caught sight of Jisoo, they are all because he hated him. Jihoon hated Jisoo.

 _‘This ends today.’_ He promised himself. _‘This will be the last time he ridicules me.’_

And that was the conclusion. He was done.

 

**

 

“Jihoonie~” Jisoo called Jihoon in singsong voice. “Ah Ms. Lee. You look dashing? Are you going somewhere?” He greeted Jihoon’s mother with too sweet of a smile.

“Yes dear. Jihoon’s father has a big office party. All the executives will be there. How do I look? Do I look presentable?” She twirled around.

“You look marvelous Ms. Lee. I’m sure all the other wives of those executives will be jealous of your beauty.” Jisoo answered and obviously it was the right one.

Jihoon’s mother giggled and playfully pat Jisoo’s arm, “Oh you’re just being nice. Thank you anyway. Jihoon’s father and I will not be back before midnight but I made dinner for both of you. Help yourself if you’re hungry in the middle of your tutoring.” She put on her shoes as she kept talking, “I hope you know how to microwave the soup because Jihoon can’t.”

“Of course I can,” Jisoo assured her, “and you really look beautiful Ms. Lee. I’m not sweet talking you.” Jisoo called after Jihoon’s mother as she giggled more and waved to the sweet boy.

“Whoa you’re really cunning. And fake. Yeah fake.”

Jisoo looked over to the direction of cold remark, Jihoon was sitting on the stairs in his powerpuff girls pajamas.

“I’m not faking. She’s really beautiful.” Jisoo said, his smile plastered on his beautiful face as if Jihoon didn’t just insult him.

“Bullshit.” Jihoon deadpanned. He took his eyes off Jisoo. He had to be strong if he wanted to end this miserable circle of crawling back to Jisoo’s feet at a snap of his hand.

“Really, I can see why you are this pretty. You take after her.” Jisoo kindly smiled at Jihoon as Jihoon was busy trying to look at anything but Jisoo. “Have anyone ever told you, you look very cute in those pajamas?” Jisoo continued unaffected by Jihoon’s cold stance.

“Stop bullshiting Hong Jisoo.” Jihoon shouted. His face flushed, either from the unwelcomed compliment or anger.

“Do you want me to stop talking? You know what to do.” Jisoo puckered up his lips and opened his arms, welcoming Jihoon towards him.

“Let’s end this.” Jihoon blurted out.

“What?” Jisoo was taken by surprise.

“Let’s stop seeing. You should stop coming to my house and let’s avoid each other at school. Let’s stop this… twisted thing between us.” Jihoon stood up.

“No. You can’t mean this. You like me.” Jisoo was wide eyed with disbelief.

Jisoo assuming he liked him when he clearly hated him with a passion made him Jihoon very angry. Angrier than he was a while ago. He exploded with feelings. He yelled at Jisoo. He couldn’t make out the words he was yelling between the sobs and the ringing noise in his ears. But he was sure he was telling Jisoo to fuck off that he hated him.

Jihoon yelled until he had no energy left in him to utter another word then he collapsed on the stairs. He propped on the wall and sobbed until Jisoo was in front of him.

Jisoo leaned into Jihoon’s face and said, “Don’t you understand? You like me Jihoon. You’ve liked me for a long time.”

Jisoo’s voice was firm. He was so sure of himself.

Jihoon opened his mouth to tell Jisoo he was wrong but he couldn’t because Jisoo took possession of his mouth and immediately shoved his tongue down Jihoon’s throat. He contained Jihoon’s slighter frame with his broad shoulders.

Jihoon tried to struggled but Jisoo was suddenly too strong so Jihoon did what he could. He twisted his neck to free his lips and said, “I hate you Hong Jisoo.”

It ticked Jisoo and he lost whatever conscious he had. He scooped Jihoon’s body and headed into Jihoon’s bedroom.

He threw Jihoon on the bed, tugged his powerpuff girls pajamas down and shoved two fingers inside him. Jihoon cried from lack of lubrication. “Stop. You’re hurting me.”

Jisoo was like a crazy animal. His eyes were dark and there was something Jihoon couldn’t quite translate.

“Say you like me.” Jisoo demanded as he curled his fingers inside Jihoon’s tender hole.

Jihoon cried out but he didn’t utter a word.

When he didn’t hear the words he want Jisoo got more aggressive. He shoved another finger inside Jihoon and thrust in hard, deep strokes.

Jihoon writhed under Jisoo. He cried and cried until his voice was hoarse and his throat hurt. “Please, please stop please… I will… I will say what you want. Stop hurting me.”

“You will?” Jisoo asked. He stopped thrusting but his fingers curled even more and stretched at Jihoon’s inner wall.

Jihoon let out a broken moan before whispering a yes.

“Say, say you like me. Say it!” Jisoo pushed his fingers impossibly deeper inside Jihoon.

“I like you. I like you. So please… please stop.” Jihoon sobbed and gasped between his words.

“You like me?” Jisoo stopped his movements.

“Yes, yes, I like you. Please… please… pleas-” Jihoon’s voice faltered into his sobs.

Jisoo extracted his fingers from Jihoon and he kneeled beside the sobbing boy. His face looked shattered. He didn’t look anything like that conceited Hong Jisoo that Jihoon was so used to.

“Jihoon. I’m sorry I hurt you. Again and again. You can take that back if you want. I promise I will never touch you again without your consent.” Jisoo’s voice wavered as he spoke. His eyes were wet. “But please don’t say you like me with meaning it. It hurts. It hurts more than you saying you hate me.” Jisoo started crying.

Jihoon watched tears falling from Jisoo’s eyes. He was taken aback by the sudden gentleness. Jisoo’s tears clicked a switch inside Jihoon and Jihoon finally understood. He finally under the ache which was extremely strong at this moment.

Therefore he said what he had to in hope it will help dull the ache.

“I love you Jisoo.”

Jisoo snapped his head to Jihoon.

Jihoon didn’t believe how calm he was and how the opposite of calm Jisoo was.

“What did you say?” Jisoo asked. A new stream of tears poured down his face again.

“I will only say this once. If you didn’t hear it, then let it slide.” Jihoon said calmly.

“No. I heard it clearly. I-I-I just can’t believe my ears.” Jisoo looked so shaken it made Jihoon feel powerful.

“You heard right pretty boy.” Jihoon said, again calmly, although he was trying hard not to break into a big smile. The ache inside his chest was finally gone but the butterflies were moving into his stomach and they were holding a big fucking party.

“I-I love you too.” Jisoo blurted out between his tears.

It was Jihoon’s turn to be surprised.

“I’ve loved you for a long time.” Jisoo continued. “I don’t like to see you getting beaten up by those bigger kids. That’s why I always tried to dash whenever I heard you were in trouble.”

“And gave me detention.” Jihoon interfered.

“Detention was… it was so that I can watch you from student council room.” Jisoo said with a blush.

Of course, Jihoon thought, the detention room was opposite to student council room and people inside can see each other from the big glass windows.

“I couldn’t control myself that night at the club. I intended to apologize for my behavior but-but whenever I saw you, I could never control myself. I knew I had to have you.” Jisoo explained. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know if I can ever forgive you for that night,” Jihoon mused, “or for tonight too.”

Jisoo looked terrified at the thought Jihoon would never forgive him.

“But,” Jihoon said with a smirk and Jisoo perked up with hope, “You can make up to me by being an extra good boyfriend.”

Jisoo’s body jerked as if he was about to tackle Jihoon onto the bed but he thought again and stopped.

Jihoon giggled. “You have my consent now to kiss me Jisoo. Just don’t touch my ass. It hurts like hell.”

And then there was Jisoo, hurling himself upon Jihoon and devoured his giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story romanticizes and glorifies rape.
> 
> This is just a work of fiction born from mere fantasy of me, who is clearly very fucked up in the head.
> 
> Rape isn’t romantic. Underage sex is frowned upon. So kids, read this as a very sick fanfic and DON’T let its abnormal concepts mess with your heads.
> 
>  
> 
> Me out!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a pwp and this will be short.  
> But the first two chapters will not have smut.  
> But they'll be short. Like really short.


End file.
